


LA RÈGLE 12

by CelineAlba



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineAlba/pseuds/CelineAlba
Summary: Ma première incursion dans le fandom NCIS. J'y reviens au moment où beaucoup s'en vont. Et j'y reviens pour le ship car shippeuse un jour, shippeuse toujours. Là, j'ai deux matières, ma principale étant Gibbs et Jack. Et la seconde celle de Bishop et Torres. Les deux en parallèle peuvent donner des moments d'incroyable intensité. Ici. Dans la série, j'ai de sérieux doutes pour Gibbs. Le voir aimer et être aimé par une femme à son âge pourrait sacrément déranger ceux qui pensent que les plus de 50 ans ne peuvent aimer ou être sexuellement actifs. Passons...il reste les fics.Alors si rien ne m'appartient, je proclame ce qui suit comme étant né de mon imagination grâce aux personnages existants.Spoilers post S16E19. Future fic ou AU.





	1. Chapter 1

Il n’était pas qu’un simple soldat que Gibbs avait connu. Jack pouvait le lire dans la gestuelle, les yeux qui évitaient les siens, les mots toujours abrupts mais couverts par une voix plus chargée d’émotion que d’ordinaire. Gibbs et ce soldat avaient eu un lien assez fort. Qui était-il ?

  
Elle parcourut le dossier de long en large, et en travers aussi, pour comprendre pourquoi le « cow boy » semblait en faire une affaire personnelle.  
Ce soldat avait été déclaré mort le 11 septembre 2001 dans l’attaque du Pentagone. Parmi les décombres, tout comme au World Trade Center de NYC, bien des corps ne purent être identifiés. Dans le cas présent, ce soldat aurait dû se trouver à l’endroit exact où le Boeing 757 du vol 77 d’American Airlines s’écrasa. 125 personnes du Pentagone décédèrent ce jour-là. Sans que l’on puisse retrouver les corps, ou le moindre reste pouvant identifier un corps. La zone d’impact avait été tellement soufflée par l’explosion et la combustion du kérosène, que tout corps partait dés lors en fumée. Impossible de reconstituer le moindre ADN à partir de poussières.

  
Pour les corps non identifiés, il fut décidé que les personnes ne répondant plus à l’appel au cours des prochaines semaines étaient considérées comme victimes de l’attentat.

  
Et cela fut le cas pour ce…lieutenant. Il s’était rendu au Pentagone ce jour-là pour remettre un dossier à un colonel décédé et reconnu. Son affection récente le mettait directement sous les ordres de ce colonel et d’un général dont le nom était biffé dans le rapport. Secret Défense à un niveau d’accréditation qu’elle n’avait pas.

  
Elle continua à lire le dossier sans rien trouver. Lasse de ne lire que des banalités, elle alla toquer à la porte de Vance.  
\- Qui était le Général en charge ?  
\- Bonjour, Jack.  
\- Leon, tu peux accéder au dossier complet. Alors qui ?  
\- En quoi ça te concerne, Jack ? Tu as fait corps avec Gibbs ?  
Elle haussa les épaules d’un air désabusé et lui répondit :  
\- Il est mon ami, Leon, et je veux savoir pourquoi il est si impliqué et si mal dans cette affaire.  
Il la toisa et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle ne soutint pas son regard très longtemps.  
\- Tu l’aimes ?  
Elle eut un haut-le-corps imperceptible.  
\- Je veux l’aider. Le reste ne te regarde pas.  
\- Donc tu l’aimes et c’est pour ça que tu t’intéresses à une affaire qui ne regarde que lui. Ne cherche pas à savoir, Jack. Quels que soient tes sentiments pour Gibbs, tu finiras par t’y perdre. Il n’est pas l’homme des relations durables.

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir un peu avant de rétorquer : 

  
\- C’est un homme d’honneur comme il y en a peu en ce monde. Je veux juste l’aider sur ce cas, Leon. Sans autre motivation. Il m’a aidée à de nombreuses reprises en m’écoutant sans me juger. Je lui dois au moins ça aussi.

  
Leon Vance la jaugea longuement, pensant sans doute que son amie allait se fourvoyer avec son ami aussi. Puis il secoua la tête en signe d’acceptation. Il savait que ces deux-là allaient forcément se heurter et se comprendre, et s’aimer finalement, quand il avait demandé à Jack de venir à Washington. Et qu’elle avait accepté rapidement…pour sa fille, sûrement. Si elle restait désormais, c’était pour Gibbs. Son instinct le lui soufflait. Il lui tendit alors un dossier.

  
\- Si je te donne ça, Jack, c’est parce que j’ai toute confiance en toi et en lui.  
\- Et l’équipe qui enquête ne doit pas savoir ce que contient ce dossier ?

  
Il hésita un moment…de trop. Elle reprit :  
\- Nous savons toi et moi qu’ils sont tous dignes de confiance, Leon. Ils iront au bout de l’enquête, avec ou sans ce dossier. Et son contenu sera révélé. Alors, autant jouer franc-jeu avec eux, non ?  
\- C’est plus compliqué que ça, Jack. Regarde le nom du Général en charge avant de décider.

  
Elle consentit à ouvrir le dossier et le compulsa jusqu’à trouver le nom qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux et rester bouche bée. Il sourit en biais et fit venir Gibbs dans son bureau.  
En attendant l’arrivée de l’agent Spécial, elle lut le rapport au complet. Sans les ellipses. Avec tous les noms. Et quand Gibbs fit son entrée, elle le dévisagea avec tout ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui.  
Il ne fut pas dupe de ce qui se jouait. Si Jack le regardait ainsi et si Vance les observait tous les deux, c’est que le poisson était plus gros qu’il ne le pensait.

  
\- Gibbs.  
\- Monsieur le Directeur…Jack…  
\- Vous savez ce que contient le dossier dans les mains de Jack, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Je devine qu’il s’agit d’un nom qui ne devrait pas y être.

  
Elle sortit de sa léthargie, se leva et explosa.  
\- Si vous deux ne me dites pas de quoi il retourne, je vous jure que vous allez le payer.  
\- Je ne pensais pas que vous useriez de votre amitié envers Leon ou moi pour en savoir plus, Jack.  
\- Gibbs…je n’ai pas besoin d’être protégée. J’ai voulu poursuivre l’enquête en cours et vous aider à trouver un sens à tout ça. Et je suis tombée sur une énigme que mon niveau élevé d’accréditation ne pouvait résoudre. Je suis venue voir Leon afin qu’il m’explique. Je veux vous aider, Gibbs.

  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment. Puis Gibbs parla à Jack d'un ton sec. 

  
\- Et maintenant que vous semblez connaître le nom du Général, on fait quoi ?  
\- Je peux vous aider.  
\- Non.  
\- Gibbs.  
\- J’ai dit non, Jack. C’est une affaire qui dépasse de très loin votre zone de confort. Et de compétences. Et c’est trop dangereux.  
\- Je suis une grande fille. Je sais comment me protéger.

  
Il s’approcha d’elle et fit face à son air résolu.

  
\- C’est plus grand que vous et nous réunis, Jack. Je refuse que vous vous impliquiez. J’ai déjà perdu des amis, des gens chers, de la famille, dans le combat que j’ai dû mener. Je ne veux pas ajouter votre nom à la liste. Il en est hors de question.

  
Elle se tourna vers Vance.

  
\- Il parle !!! Tu as vu ça ? Il sait faire trois phrases à la suite.

  
\- Jack…il a raison. Je suis d’accord avec lui. Lors du 11 septembre, tu ignores encore tout ce qui s’est joué. Tu ignores qui savait quoi. Tu ignores comment et pourquoi certains hommes ont pris du pouvoir en agitant des preuves plus ou moins faussées.  
\- Serais-tu adepte des théories de complot, Leon ?

  
Il haussa les épaules, à la fois exaspéré et coincé. Gibbs vint à son secours.

  
\- Jack, il n’y a pas eu de complot. Juste des hommes qui ont profité de l’occasion pour s’enrichir et prendre le pouvoir.  
\- D’accord. Alors quoi ? Le ministre de la Défense fait partie de ces gens parce qu’il était absent du Pentagone quand ses hommes y sont tous morts ?  
\- Nous devons développer ça.  
Vance répliqua immédiatement :  
\- Et ce sera sans toi.  
\- Non. Dois-je le redire encore ? Je suis avec vous deux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Soit vous me dites tout, soit je vais le trouver seule et même si cela me prend du temps, je finirai par comprendre et savoir et je serai alors en première ligne car non protégée par aucun de vous. Et la CIA peut-être. N’est-ce pas ?

  
Vance et Gibbs échangèrent de nouveau un regard lourd de sens et sur un sourire de Vance, Gibbs prit les choses en main.  
\- Nous n’avons pas fini cette bouteille. Je vous invite à dîner chez moi ?  
\- Loin de toute interférence.  
\- Cela ne me plait pas mais je vous connais assez pour savoir que si vous avez un os à ronger, vous le rongez jusqu’à la moelle. Et je ne veux pas que vous soyez une victime collatérale de nos secrets.  
\- D’accord. Quand ?  
\- Maintenant.  
\- Il est à peine 17h, Gibbs.  
\- Et alors ?  
Il sortit du bureau de Vance en laissant la porte ouverte, espérant qu’elle le suivrait immédiatement. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle resta avec Vance un peu plus longtemps.

  
\- Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, Leon.  
\- Oh je le sais !!! Tu veux tout savoir, Jack ? Alors ça passera par lui. Il est personnellement concerné. C’est à toi de gérer ce qu’il y a entre vous.  
\- Je n’y arrive pas.  
\- Alors tu feras chou blanc. Soit tu es franche avec lui, soit tu abandonnes. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens.  
\- Et sa règle numéro 12, j’en fais quoi ?  
Vance éclata de rire.  
\- Tu sais pourquoi il a édicté cette règle ? Parce qu’il fut un jour l’amant de sa partenaire. Jenny Shepard. Entre eux, il y eut beaucoup de sentiments non-dits, et il s’en veut pour sa mort et pour l’échec de leur relation qui engendra sa mort. J’ai lu bien des rapports et je sais aussi que Gibbs aurait volontiers aimé Kate s’il n’avait jamais édicté sa règle 12. Pour Ziva, elle était sa fille spirituelle, un alter ego au féminin. Pour Bishop, elle l’attendrit et lui rappelle souvent qu’il est avant tout un être humain capable de sentiments. Il n’est pas fait d’un bloc, Jack. C’est un homme brisé par la mort qui vient à peine de comprendre que son temps est désormais compté et qu’il mérite peut-être d’être enfin heureux. Et pour ça, il a besoin d’une femme à sa hauteur. Tu l’es.  
Elle l’écouta attentivement et, par réflexe, refusa d’admettre ce qu’elle ressentait.  
\- Tu ne me laisses pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre.  
\- En as-tu besoin ?

  
Gibbs, voyant que Jack ne le suivait pas, revint sur ses pas et resta à la porte entrouverte du bureau de Vance pour écouter ce qu’il se passait.  
\- J’ai besoin de tas de choses, Leon. Je veux qu’on m’aime pour qui je suis et faire avec sans chercher à me changer. J’ai plus de 50 ans et j’ai vécu seule pendant si longtemps, refusant toute implication personnelle, que je ne sais plus comment y faire. Tu me dis des choses et j’en vis d’autres. Il n’est pas prêt.  
\- Il l’est. Mais toi, l’es-tu ? C’est toi qui passes tes soirées avec lui plutôt qu’avec ces hommes qui te courent après. C’est toi qui as fait ce choix, Jack.  
\- Je ne sais plus où j’en suis. Et tu me pousses vers lui.  
Il entendit un rire grave.  
\- Tu es mon amie et si j’avais encore deux sous de raison, je te mettrais en garde contre lui. Mais j’ai vu sa façon de te regarder et de parler avec toi. Il jettera sa règle 12 pour toi. Comme il a accepté de le faire pour DiNozzo et Ziva. Il sait que cette règle est obsolète ici. Que nous comptions tous les uns sur les autres est légitime. Mais que nous puissions former une famille disparate l’est tout autant. Il a mis du temps à comprendre ça. Et là, il est mur. Je suis certain qu’il ne dira rien quand nous apprendrons que Torres et Bishop sont amoureux l’un de l’autre. Il y a des choses inévitables dans une famille qui ne l’est pas de sang. Les gens s’attachent les uns aux autres et certains développent des sentiments plus forts. C’est humain et Gibbs est avant tout humain.

  
Elle se mit à rire.  
\- J’ignorais que le NCIS à Washington était le « Love Boat ».  
\- Rigole autant que tu veux mais…  
\- Mais ? Tu n’avais pas une femme dans ta vie récemment ?  
\- C’est fini.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que.  
\- Leon, avant de te préoccuper de nos vies privées, tu devrais aussi te pencher sur la tienne. Qui était cette femme ?  
\- Un espoir vain. Et je te rappelle que Gibbs t’attend.  
\- Tu bottes en touche. Un lien avec le Ministre de la Défense peut-être ?

  
Il ne répondit pas et Gibbs sentant la fin de cet entretien privé repartit vers son bureau. Il y était quand Jack descendit et se posta face à lui. Il lui parla à voix basse, son équipe étant aux aguets. Elle en fit de même.  
\- Je vous attendais.  
\- Désolée. Des nouvelles ?  
\- Non. Toujours prête à ce dîner ?  
\- Plus que jamais. Et vous ?  
Il lui sourit tendrement en guise de réponse. Puis il s’adressa à son équipe.  
\- McGee, vous me cherchez toutes les connections entre le Pentagone et le Lieutenant ; Torres et Bishop, vous allez au domicile du Lieutenant ce soir. Je veux tout savoir sur sa fausse mort et sur les raisons de ce subterfuge. Sloane, vous venez avec moi.

  
Aucun commentaire ne fusa. Quand Gibbs était de cette humeur, on ne comptait pas les heures et on faisait le boulot. Tous avaient pourtant une idée sur la question mais aucun n’osait encore l’exprimer. Ils suivaient les ordres et deux d’entre eux étaient finalement heureux de passer la nuit ensemble, même si c’était à bosser. Sans cette foutue règle 12 édictée par leur chef, l’un ou l’autre aurait déjà sauté le pas. Mais une mission sous couverture telle que Nick les affectionnait, ou ce bébé dont ils avaient ensemble pris soin, rien de tout cela ne résolvait leur plus gros problème : elle avait du mal à faire confiance aux hommes et il était un homme à femmes qui avait toujours délibérément évité d’aimer une femme. Et pourtant, il s’était attaché à Ellie. Bien avant leur fugace baiser sous couverture. Et elle avait appris à apprécier son partenaire, bien plus que ce qu’elle avait prévu. Il s’était avéré humain, touchant, adulte, au-delà de ce qu’il voulait montrer. On le voyait volontiers volage, inconséquent, éternel adolescent en quête de sensations. Mais il était tout le contraire. Il se cachait derrière une façade d’indifférence et elle, Ellie Bishop, avait toutes les armes pour briser l’armure. Et elle le savait.  
Elle l’aimait. Et il l’aimait aussi. Tous deux en étaient conscients depuis quelques temps. Il ne leur restait plus qu’à l’accepter et passer outre la règle 12, à l’instar de Tony et Ziva avant eux.

  
Pendant qu’ils y pensaient séparément, Gibbs conduisait en silence Jack vers chez lui. Peu avant d’arriver, elle osa prendre la parole.  
\- Pourquoi chez vous ?  
\- McGee.  
\- Il a sécurisé les lieux ?  
\- Oui. Et je n’ai jamais eu le cœur de lui faire modifier certaines choses.  
\- Ce qui explique que vous saviez qui j’étais dès mon arrivée chez vous.  
\- Et que c’est le seul endroit au monde où nous ne pouvons pas être entendus ou vus. Mais j’ai su qui vous étiez quand Leon m’a dit que vous alliez débarquer. J’ai vu des photos de vous.  
\- Et vous m’avez joué la carte de la confiance immédiate, du charme aussi.  
\- Jack…vous avez fait bien pire ce soir-là en débarquant.  
\- Vous étiez troublé ?  
Il ne répondit pas et arrêta son pick-up devant chez lui. Il en descendit et ouvrit la portière à Jack, en bon gentleman qu’il se devait d’être.  
Mais une fois tous deux à l’intérieur, tout dérapa. La colère et la frustration prirent le pas sur une discussion entre adultes supposément assez âgés pour contrôler les dérapages.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

À peine étaient-ils entrés dans la maison de Gibbs qu’il demanda d’un air dégagé :

  * Bière et hot-dogs faits maison, ça vous convient ?
  * Gibbs, je me moque de ce que je vais manger ou boire ce soir.
  * Vraiment ?



Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, la laissant seule dans le salon avec sa colère, voire sa frustration. Foi de Sloane, il ne s’en tirerait pas quelque silence ou pirouette ce soir. Elle se força à garder son calme afin de lui répondre sur un ton aussi dégagé que possible.

  * Je ne m’attends pas à un canard à l’orange accompagné de pommes duchesse et de Côte du Rhône. Chez vous, on boit de la bière, occasionnellement du Bourbon, et on mange sur le pouce pour s’alimenter au lieu de prendre du plaisir à partager un bon repas.
  * Il y a des restaurants pour ça, Jack.
  * Vous ne m’y avez jamais invitée.
  * Vous l’auriez voulu ?
  * Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout…



Il revint vers elle, subitement aux aguets. Il la dévisagea à sa manière, essayant de scruter les recoins de son âme et elle craqua.

  * Quand vous me regardez ainsi, vous voyez quoi ?
  * Je ne sais pas encore. J’ai du mal à tout décrypter.



Elle soutint son regard en y mettant tout ce qu’elle pouvait ressentir pour lui.

  * Et maintenant ?
  * C’est plus clair mais…
  * Quoi ? Vous voulez quoi ? Qu’attendez-vous de notre relation amicale qui n’en est pas une ? Je suis amie avec Leon.
  * Il vous a sauvé la vie. Vous lui êtes redevable. Ne mélangeons pas tout. L’amitié se place au-delà.
  * Ah oui ? Et qu’en savez-vous au fond ? Avez-vous des amis en dehors de votre boulot ? N’avez-vous jamais eu des relations durables en amitié qui ne soient liées à vos emplois ? Je ne parle même pas de vos anciens partenaires ou agents devenus amis mais sans jamais oublier qui vous étiez les uns pour les autres. Aucun d’eux ne sait qui vous êtes vraiment, et la passion qui coule dans vos veines, votre humanité, votre générosité…



Il la coupa abruptement.

  * Ils le savent. Je n’ai pas besoin de grands discours pour leur dire qu’ils sont importants pour moi. Tous.
  * Le grand taiseux pense que les gens qui l’entourent le suivent et l’aiment en dépit de tout. J’ai un scoop pour vous : ce n’est pas le cas. Certains ont besoin de vous pour les rassurer et d’autres parce que vous êtes un bon patron.



Il se rapprocha d’elle avec un demi sourire aux lèvres.

  * Jack…vous êtes ici pour m’analyser ?



Sans se démonter, elle lui répondit avec un sourire analogue.

  * Il serait temps que quelqu’un le fasse, non ?



Il haussa les épaules et se livra un peu plus que d’ordinaire. Sans doute las de la situation.

  * D’autres mais pas vous. Car vous me connaissez mieux que n’importe qui d’autre. Vous savez ce que cachent mes silences et mes mauvaises manières. Vous savez que j’aime sincèrement et profondément tous ceux qui m’entourent. Vous savez que je suis prêt à tout pour eux.
  * Alors dites-le leur.
  * Ils le savent aussi, Jack. Ils savent que je les aime beaucoup. Tous ceux qui ont un jour servi sous mes ordres savaient qu’ils pouvaient compter sur moi sur le terrain et en dehors. En vieillissant, je suis devenu plus souple, plus gentil aussi. J’ai même fini par brûler la règle 10.
  * Je sais. Il faut qu’on en parle.
  * Non.
  * Leroy Jethro Gibbs, je ne partirai pas d’ici ce soir sans savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ça. J’ai parlé à Tim.



Il s’éloigna afin de repartir dans la cuisine. Elle l’y suivit cette fois, plus décidée que jamais à lui faire dire ce qu’il ne voulait pas avouer. Devant son silence obstiné tandis qu’il leur sortait deux bières du frigo tout en faisant chauffer des saucisses au bain marie, elle insista.

  * Tim est perturbé par l’histoire de l’enfant. Vous lui avez dit avoir brûlé cette règle essentielle dans votre fonctionnement parce que l’un avait un enfant, un autre un cygne et une autre une plante. Tim vous connaît bien. Mieux que vous ne le pensez. Il sait que vous ne faisiez pas référence à Palmer. Ni à lui-même car il a deux enfants. Dans sa logique, il ne restait qu’une option. Et il a compris que si vous avez fait ça pour la première fois de votre vie, c’était pour protéger une personne qui vous tenait à cœur.
  * Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, Jack ? Oui, j’ai protégé votre secret. Vous protégez les miens aussi. Nous partageons depuis plus de 18 mois des liens puissants…mais c’est votre rôle au sein du NCIS. Vous détenez les secrets de tout le monde et c’est du donnant-donnant.



Elle comprit alors qu’il fuyait tout en avouant. Il LA fuyait.

  * Nos liens…parlons-en alors. Vous les voyez comment ?



Il ne répondit pas, encore, et prépara le dîner sommaire en accompagnant ses hot-dogs de frites surgelées. Elle s’énerva alors un peu.

  * Nous ne sommes pas amis, Gibbs.



Il abandonna ses frites pour se tourner vers elle et, désabusé, lui répondit sommairement :

  * Ah bon ?
  * Vous m’emmerdez. J’adore passer du temps près de vous mais vous ne me laissez aucune porte d’entrée.



Alors et seulement alors, il prit le temps nécessaire pour être franc avec elle. Il se rapprocha de son corps, restant à distance raisonnable toutefois, et la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

  * Ce n’est pas moi qui ai détourné la tête quand j’ai voulu vous embrasser, Jack. Ce n’est pas moi qui joue à l’ami sans équivoque. Vous savez que vous me plaisez depuis le premier jour de votre intrusion ici. Vous m’avez surpris et vous m’avez attiré. Je n’ai jamais essayé de vous le cacher. Mais vous m’avez repoussé, indirectement. Vous m’avez rangé dans le même tiroir que Leon. Vous refusez de penser à moi comme à un ami plus intime. Bien que vous partagiez avec moi beaucoup d’intimité depuis quelques mois. J’ai appris à faire avec.
  * Vous n’avez rien compris !



Il combla la distance et se tint tout contre elle. Il la mettait à l’épreuve et elle le savait.

  * Expliquez-moi. Jack, nous sommes seuls ici. Alors, je vous écoute. Qu’est-ce qui vous pousse à venir me trouver en dehors des heures du bureau et vous pousse aussi à vous enfuir ?
  * Nous pourrions faire l’amour ce soir, je le sais et vous aussi. Bas les masques ! Vous voulez jouer à ça ? Jouons !
  * Je ne joue pas.
  * Prouvez-le.



Refusant de lui laisser la main mise sur leur relation, il ne bougea rien d’autre que sa main droite qui alla se loger sur la joue de Jack. Là, il la fit descendre et remonter de son cou à son front, effleurant volontairement sa bouche et attendit.

Elle se déplaça plus près de lui, jusqu’à coller son corps contre le sien.

  * Je ne joue pas non plus, Jethro. Mais je suis effrayée. Tout comme vous.



Il la tenait en son pouvoir et il s’en servit pour s’assurer qu’elle ne lui mentait pas. Avant de jeter sa règle 12 au brasier avec la 10 et sans doute d’autres encore à venir, il devait s’assurer que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Se brûler les ailes lui avait valu tant de désillusions par le passé… ! Cette fois, avec elle, il espérait avoir une vraie chance d’aimer une dernière fois et d’être aimé en retour. Avant de partir et de garder en mémoire cet ultime amour. Le plus beau car le dernier. Le plus fort car bâti sur des bases plus solides que le sexe avant tout. Jack et lui avaient passé l’âge de ces balivernes. Le sexe était certes important mais c’est tout ce qu’on pouvait construire autour qui rendait l’amour réel et durable. Il ne voulait pas se planter encore. Il voulait croire en elle et en lui, et il était prêt à passer outre une de ses règles fondamentales. En souriant intérieurement, il se rappela avoir fait fi de cette maudite règle 12 pour Tony et Ziva et il fermait volontiers les yeux sur la relation de plus en plus forte entre Bishop et Torres. Il devenait vieux…et humain. Il souriait, il parlait (un peu plus qu’avant) et admettait son affection pour ceux qui l’entourait.

Il repensa alors à Kate et se ferma imperceptiblement au moment où il Jack s’ouvrait à lui.

  * Je n’ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance en amour, Jack. J’ai aimé et j’ai perdu souvent par la mort des femmes que j’ai le plus aimées. Je suis devenu méfiant et je refuse de faire courir le moindre risque à la femme qui saura passer outre mes barrières. Celle qui sait les franchir et s’en moquer, qui boit autant de café que moi tout en y rajoutant beaucoup trop de sucre, celle qui…
  * Celle qui vous aime en dépit de vous-même.
  * Le veut-elle vraiment ? J’ai eu ma chance une fois avec une de mes collègues…
  * Kate.
  * Comment… ?



Il était estomaqué. Que son histoire avec Jenny ait été notoire, il n’en doutait pas un seul instant. Ni lui ni elle n’avait jamais essayé de vraiment le cacher. C’était du passé révolu quand elle avait pris la direction du NCIS. Mais pour Kate ? Il n’y avait jamais rien eu entre eux, ou du moins rien de concret. Un baiser ? Un aveu la veille de sa mort ? Et après ? Rien. Mais il l’avait aimée parce qu’elle l’avait aimé aussi. Rien ne fut consommé pour autant. Parce qu’il y avait cette fichue règle 12 qui l’en empêchait. Et un mariage fini dans le sang. Les autres mariages étaient juste là pour faire joli. Le premier détermina tout le reste. Il n’en était pas fier. Il s’apercevait de plus en plus souvent qu’il avait triché avec toutes les femmes qu’il avait un tant soit peu aimées. Kate y compris. Toutes y avaient cru et…

C’est la voix de Jack, désormais dans ses bras, qui rompit le cours de ses sombres pensées.

  * J’ai lu les rapports officiels et officieux. C’était discret et subtil mais j’ai compris que vous n’aviez plus jamais choisi de membre féminin susceptible de vous plaire, voire suffisamment âgée pour ça, après la mort de Kate.
  * J’avais 16 ans de moins qu’aujourd’hui.
  * Un homme reste un homme. L’âge ne nous rend pas moins sensibles à l’amour. Nos appétences naturelles sont telles que certains inspirent l’amour et inspirent à l’amour aussi, parce qu’ils sont ainsi faits. C’est votre cas, que vous vous en défendiez ou pas. Kate Todd vous aimait et vous l’aimiez aussi. N’est-ce pas ?
  * Et donc ?



Elle sourit contre son épaule rassurante. Au moins, il ne niait pas.

  * Donc, je bois trop de sucre dans mon café. Je suis une tête de mule qui ne s’arrête pas à vos regards ou à vos mots. Nous sommes amis parce que j’ai confiance en vous et vous en moi. Et nous sommes plus que des amis depuis que nous passons un grand nombre de soirées ensemble, juste nous deux, ou avec des amis communs. Vous m’avez fait entrer dans un cercle avec Leon, avec Tobias, avec Grace. Jouer au poker, partager des steaks, une bouteille de Bourbon, tout ça…en plus de nos relations intenses au travail, pardon mais moi, je n’appelle plus ça de l’amitié. Surtout quand nos propres amis ne savent pas le temps que nous passons entre nous, sur votre bateau à ne rien faire sinon boire et limer le bois. Et parfois discuter sans en avoir l’air. Je suis attirée par vous pour toutes ces raisons que vous vous interdisez alors que vous les partagez. Et si vous refusez obstinément de m’impliquer dans l’affaire en cours c’est à cause de nos sentiments réciproques. Vous ne voulez pas qu’il m’arrive ce qui est arrivé à Shannon, à Kate, à Jenny et à Ellen. Et d’ailleurs, à ce propos…



Il se crispa immédiatement.

  * Non, Jack.
  * Avez-vous rompu vos fiançailles parce que vous l’aimiez et que cela vous effrayait après la mort de Shannon ?
  * Jack…
  * J’ai vu juste, n’est-ce pas ? Et si vous vous autorisez à m’aimer aussi, vous pensez que c’est ainsi que les choses se finiront encore entre nous. Vous me blesserez en voulant me protéger du mauvais sort qui vous entoure.



Il la repoussa abruptement et s’agita, la colère en lui montant graduellement.

  * Et alors ? Vous avez énuméré toutes celles qui ont eu le tort de m’aimer et qui sont mortes à cause de moi. Toutes les preuves sont réunies. Je suis dangereux pour les femmes.



Elle hésita entre éclater de rire en le taquinant, et prendre le problème à bras le corps de façon professionnelle. Elle opta finalement pour une solution entre les deux.

Elle s’approcha de nouveau de lui, refusant de le laisser souffler et lui dit dans un sourire :

  * Vous êtes un Casanova qui s’ignore, Gibbs. Les femmes sont des êtres bien plus forts et autonomes que ça. Nous choisissons toujours ce que les hommes proposent. Si toutes les femmes qui vous ont choisi vous ont aimé c’est parce qu’elles l’avaient décidé. Et sachant quel boute-en-train vous êtes, elles l’ont fait pour les trésors cachés dans vos silences. Et votre sex-appeal. Aussi. Vous ne les avez pas tuées et elles ne sont pas mortes à cause de vous. Regardez les faits et non leurs conséquences.



Fermé comme une huître, il l’écoutait parler sans réagir, crispant sa mâchoire pour ne pas hurler. Il détestait vraiment être ainsi obligé d’admettre certaines évidences. Mauvais coups du sorts ou aléas de son métier, il avait toujours cru être responsable de tout car il générait une aura de danger autour de lui. Ce que Jack essayait de lui prouver ce soir c’est qu’il n’y était pour rien et il refusait d’y croire. Tout simplement. Tout avait forcément un lien. Et ce lien, c’était lui.

Devant son mutisme, elle continua à enfoncer le clou.

  * Les faits sont que Shannon est morte car seul témoin d’un meurtre. Kelly fut tuée en même temps afin que personne ne puisse jamais se souvenir de qui avait fait ça. Ellen est morte à cause de l’enquête qu’elle menait sur les agissements du Capitaine Daniel Kent au Kosovo. Mais d’une manière ou d’une autre, s’il ne l’avait pas tuée dans la nuit du 10 au 11 septembre 2001, elle serait morte le matin même avec son équipe au Pentagone. Vous n’y étiez pour rien.



Alors il explosa.

  * C’est faux ! J’aurais pu la sauver si j’avais décroché ce maudit téléphone la veille quand elle m’avait laissé un message m’appelant à l’aide. J’avais mal interprété ses intentions, Jack. Je pensais qu’elle voulait parler de nous, de nos fiançailles rompues à mon initiative, des raisons pour lesquelles j’avais rompu. Je pensais qu’elle voulait faire…ce que vous faites ce soir. Alors qu’elle voulait me parler de ce qu’elle avait trouvé et qui la mettait dans une situation délicate et dangereuse. Je SUIS responsable de sa mort. Sinon directement, du moins par passivité et égocentrisme.
  * Votre histoire commune obscurcissait votre jugement. Vous veniez de rompre vos fiançailles alors que vous l’aimiez. Elle ne comprenait pas. Et vous n’aviez pas envie de vous expliquer.
  * J’aurais sans doute dû.
  * On ne refait pas le passé, on vit avec. Nous vivons tous avec ces morts que nous aurions peut-être pu éviter, ou ces vies que nous n’avons pas pu sauver. Nous en sommes tous là, Jethro. Tous sans exception. La seule différence entre la plupart des gens et vous c’est qu’avec le temps, les gens comprennent que le destin des autres n’est pas nécessairement lié à leur propre destin. Des événements surviennent toujours qui nous font penser « et si » alors que rien ni personne n’aurait pu les éviter. On ne peut rien contre la mort, ni vous, ni moi. Le Marines en vous voudrait pouvoir sauver tout le monde ou trouver des raisons logiques à la mort. Mais il n’y en a pas. C’est comme ça. On vit, on s’agite et on meurt tous. Du moment où l’on voit la lumière du jour, on est condamné à la voir s’éteindre. Que ce soit violemment ou pas.
  * Je n’accepte toujours pas qu’on ait pris ces vies si jeunes, Jack.
  * Personne ne vous le demande. Parce que c’est contre nature. Mais il est temps pour vous d’accepter que ces vies aient été prises par des forces qui n’ont rien à voir avec vous. Le destin, c’est ça. C’est lui qui m’a mis sur votre route peut-être pour vous aider à faire la paix avec vous-même. Et à trouver un peu de réconfort auprès d’une femme qui vous aimera tel que vous êtes, tout en connaissant vos plus sombres aspects. Vous savez que je m’en voudrai toujours pour la mort de mes amis. Nous sommes pareils mais j’accepte d’apprendre à faire ce deuil sur moi-même et à avancer vers la vie que JE mène, ma vie, pas celle des amis que j’ai perdus, ni celle de ma fille. La MIENNE. Et là, il s’agit de votre vie aussi. La VÔTRE, Jethro. Rien ne ramènera tout ce que vous avez perdu. Rien ne changera ça, mais votre perception de ces drames peut changer et vous pouvez apprendre à ne pas vous sentir coupable. Parce que vous ne l’êtes pas. Si j’avais le moindre doute sur le sujet, je ne serais pas ici ce soir avec vous, à quasiment vous supplier de m’aimer, de me laisser entrer dans votre vie.



Il la reprit subitement dans ses bras, comme pour s’assurer que tout ce qui se passait là était réel. Puis il murmura à son oreille :

  * Si je ne vous aimais pas déjà, vous ne seriez pas là et je ne vous aurais jamais laissé me dire tout ce que vous venez d’exprimer. Vous êtes entrée dans ma vie plus profondément que quiconque. Et ça me terrifie. Mais je l’accepte. Sans doute suis-je trop fatigué ou vieux pour lutter contre une femme telle que vous. Vous me rappelez Shannon à bien des égards. Mais…
  * Mais quoi ?



Il la serra plus fort contre lui et, dans un dernier sursaut de combativité, lui dit :

  * Vous n’êtes pas beaucoup plus courageuse que moi. Pourquoi le revirement alors que vous saviez déjà tout ça ? Pourquoi passer autant de temps avec moi en sachant que cela ne vous garantira rien de ce que vous espérez sans vraiment l’accepter ? Je vous connais aussi. Indépendante, forte et faible à la fois, comme chacun de nous tous, refusant souvent qu’on la protège, 53 ans et un physique qui ferait tomber n’importe quel homme célibataire de plus de 35 ans. Jack…de nous deux, qui a le plus peur de l’autre ?



Elle souffla un peu et s’écarta pour croiser son regard.

  * D’accord. Ce que je ressens pour vous devient incontrôlable. Et je suis effrayée mais consentante. Depuis le début, je l’ai toujours été. Il y a toujours eu en vous ce petit quelque chose, en plus de votre charme évident et de votre sincérité…je sens votre sensualité dans chacun de nos regards, Gibbs. Vous aimez me séduire sans toutefois l’assumer totalement.
  * Je ne vous ai jamais repoussée. Au contraire, je vous ai invitée à développer nos attirances. C’est vous, Jack, qui mettez un frein à notre relation. Pas moi. Pas la règle 12. Moi, je suis prêt…pour vous.



Elle planta son regard dans le sien et sût qu’il disait vrai. Il avait franchi des étapes depuis plus d’un an et elle…elle en était encore à se chercher un petit ami de passage. Quand elle avait compris qu’avec lui le passage serait parsemé d’embûches tout en pouvant durer longtemps, elle s’était recroquevillée sur elle-même et avait refusé ce qu’il semblait proposer. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu’une vie de célibataire est faite de renoncements, pour se protéger soi-même, par peur de perdre, par peur de gagner des chaussettes sales dans le couloir. Elle avait voulu préserver sa vie de toujours et était tombée sur lui. Un homme à la soixantaine bien assumée, avec ses cheveux blancs et son sourire craquant. Un homme sensible et gentil et taiseux et tout ce qu’elle n’avait pas prévu d’aimer.

 

**_TBC...._ **


End file.
